kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Hrothgar
Hrothgar is a Dwarf from a small town that has suffered many hardships. He is a proud and noble man, but isn't as strong or agile as when he was younger. Hrothgar was recently killed in the Orc city accidently by Lathalius Faelyn while they were fighting the Blue Inquisitors. His belongings are to be given out in accordance with his will shortly. Backstory Hrothgar grew up in a small village far to the north living underground to avoid the plague of monsters above ground. It was a difficult life where he learned the lessons of hard work and cooperation, as such a small community could not afford petty quarreling or dissention. These dwarves had no contact with the rest of the civilized world and subsisted off mushroom stew and underground streams, with little light and choking smoke. One thing they did have aplenty was minerals and precious metals, with thriving industry rivaling that of much larger surface cities. Iron-based equipment was standard issue, and most dwarves could afford precious gems and other jewelry that would sparkle brightly in the dark bringing a symbol of hope to their otherwise meagre existence. Hrothgar was a senior and respected figure within the village, with the poor health prevalent among his fellow dwarves, at 53 he was the second oldest, and perhaps most respected. His ingenuity turned the seemingly useless redstone dust into useful contraptions capable of providing light, transport and increased industrial output with minimal smoke - the cause of most of their ills. While Hrothgars health is not what it once was, leaving him slow to react (OOC: I have high latency effectively slowing things down and severely hampering combat), his passion for his people and creativity in finding solutions is perhaps the greatest it has ever been. Just as things seemed to be improving with the new redstone contraptions the mushroom blight hit, and hit hard. Living underground, and quite frankly with no farming knowledge, the dwarves were solely dependent on mushrooms for sustainence, so when a blight hit which turned them poisonous they knew they were in desparate trouble. Feeling the sorrow of his friends and family become overwhelming, Hrothgar knew he must do something incredible to boost morale and save his people. One sombre night, after the passing of another dwarf from malnutrition, Hrothgar spoke of his vision, his plan to save his people. He would travel far to the south, to the civilized lands with much of their wealth - iron, gems and gold - and purchase enough food to feed the village. Several fellow miners who worked with Hrothgar in the mines joined him and they set out on a grand adventure (OOC: No, not with Bilbo and Gandalf). Things were going well, great progress was made after one of the dwarves suggested travelling during the day, and staying in caves at night - while the light was harsh on their eyes, he theorised it would be just as harsh on the foul denizens that roamed the lands. Things were going well, that is, until one night the cave they meant to camp in had signs of life - strange clothing or perhaps armour made from the skins of animals, stone weapons and small sharp tipped spears with feathers (arrows). The dwarves argued over what to do and what this meant leaving their focus on each other and not on the returning bandits whose home they were in. The bandits wasted little time and quickly overwhelmed Hrothgars party, killing all of his fellow dwarves, leaving him the only one able to escape thanks to the valiant sacrifice of his noble friends. With all the iron, gems and gold taken by the bandits, and all of his friends dead, Hrothgar continues on alone and disheartened. He knows he can not go back empty handed, but has no idea how he will go on and complete his mission. Journal Entry No.1 "It has been a long and tiring journey, but at last, I have found civilization - and hopefully - salvation. I may have lost my friends and all my valuables, but I WILL get the food and supplies that my people need. I will not fail them, no matter what it takes!" "I have setup a small underground home, hidden in a jungle-cave it should be safe here. The caves here are abundant with minerals, I even found an old abandoned mine, I'm curious what happened to its previous owners, but nether-the-less, the resources are plentiful - it shouldn't take long to gather enough to buy the supplies my people need." Journal Entry No. 2 "I have failed. My people are dead. My, my shame knows no bounds. Only two of my clan survived, both mining when the attack happened. They must have come swiftly, like death on a fell breeze. Their lights extinguished so cruelly, blood splattered like drops of wax, spread all over the floor. No honour, no mercy." "My remaining clansmen and I have found a small hamlet of refugees from the last shade war, together with strangers of foreign lands we have forged the new town of Diventia - Divinity through Diversity. The people are strong, though their hearts heavy - all of tails of despair, all have tales of darkness. Together we will push forward and create what was once denied to us - a life worth living." Journal Entry No. 3 "A new currency has spread across the land and finally commerce can commence. Sparing no time I have set up a grand market in the town square and trade is flourishing! Together with my hard work mining and building, we are actually becoming quite wealthy - boasting the only bank with secure vaults that none could break into... not that it has stopped them trying." "I was on my way back from the Fae city when I noticed two strangers talking under a tree. Suspicion crept up on me, and so I hid from them and crept up to overhear their developing plot. They went to the Fae Bro's place to rob it, so I followed, unsure of what to do. While they were inside the Fae leader - Lathalius Faelyn - approached me from behind. I told him what was happening and he stormed in capturing one thief. I chased the other, unable to keep up, but convinced him I meant no harm... but that is not important. I talked to Lathalius and helped convince him to free the thief - who I offered a place to stay in Diventia. My first mistake." "She gladly took my food and room, but when she heard about the bank vault she insisted on seeing it. The bank teller informed her she could not and after she got aggressive, she was told to leave and never return. When Lathalius Faelyn was getting a tour (as he claimed to want to use the vault) the thief broke in and he defended her! He said he had let her in and she was with him! Caught red-handed! Both were quickly expelled - Lathalius eventually leaving after threatening me and my men." "The thief would still not go and even attacked my men! It was then that Blood Spitter and others arrived and quickly realised how dishonourable this thief was before she ran away." Journal Entry No. 4 "Blood Spitter and I have become very close, though I have been rather insecure - she is a mighty orc chieftess and shaman - I am a mere mining/merchant dwarf. I pine for her, and want nothing more than to be hers. Two men captured her, one slitting her throat before she was saved by Lathalius Faelyn. She was taken back to the orc city where - with the help of a strange man called 'Vel' - she was revived, although unable to talk. My love was taken from me then given back - words cannot express my emotions." "She came with me back to Diventia where we talked... well, I talked and she gestured and scribbled notes, and we fell in love. I will protect her with my life. I may have failed my people, but I will not fail here, to you, my love, I say this: 'I gladly would die for you'" Journal Entry No. 5 "I can't stop thinking about her, every night my dreams are filled with her and little else. I've started to build a hidden underground home for just the two of us to live out our days - without any trouble from the outside world. Speaking of trouble, there has been a theft in Diventia - the golden altar on the Air shrine! Saladin is most upset and Demosthenes has been looking for clues in other towns. I hired a few people in Solaris to investigate for me, and from what they have said it seems as though the Gypsies stole it. This is a quandry as if I do anything about it they will leave and we wont be able to sell our goods. Anyways, I have hired a 'Wallace' character to try and find out more." "I feel like someone is plotting against me, Saladin mentioned that his true reason for being here is to hunt down a charlatan who he believes has come to Terra. I fear that this charlatan is here and is causing these troubles, I wish him well in his quest. I must admit I cannot take it anymore, I will head now to the Orc city to ask Blood Spitter to join me in my hidden house for us to live out our love together for the rest of our days alone." Category:OC Category:Dwarf